bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zuto Nui (BZPRPG)
Zuto Nui was a city-like guild, with roads, transportion and housing. They had a train that runs through the guild, operated by a conductor and powered by simple machines. Housing was simple, and it ranges from small huts to large projects. Electricity only goes to the richest living in the guild, and most homes are lighted by lightstones (and heated by heatstones). The People The people living in the guild consist of Matoran, Toa, and Turaga. Some rahi roam the open areas as well. Zuto Nui's main purpose is to train the best soldiers in the world. Their policy is to make each soldier like an "elite" soldier, and have elite soldiers being able to defeat Great Beings! Because of the military-like society, the citizens of Zuto Nui tend to be very callous and insensitive. There are also very few female citizens of the guild, and the few living there are the "independent" types, and can become sassy and feisty at times. The men in Zuto Nui have very close but hidden bonds with each other. They don't openly express their brotherly love for one another, and instead talk about war and killing and the like. The duty of the Turaga is to teach Matoran about the legends of Mata Zuto, emphasizing the 4 virtues over the other principles. Their Overseer The citizens worship the Great Being Mata Zuto, and they believed that he (along with a female spirit named Metru Zutra) created the universe and everything in it. They believe that Mata Zuto and Metru Zutra combined their powers to create offsprings, but both sons were unbalanced -- one had more good then evil in him, the other had more evil than good in him. The principles of Mata Zuto include his 4 virtues: Independence, Efficiency, Order, and Honor. They also include the policy of being elite, and that the key to Absolute Power is force and fear. The citizens embraced these principles and practice them daily. This, however, causes Zuto Nui (as a guild) to have rocky relationships with neighboring regions. The Zuto Nuian Army is a mosaic of any and every type of Matoran; fighting side-by-side for the same cause. No Toa are part of the army, and are usually Agents, if not Commanders and Generals. The colors of the Matoran are black and gray. Toa and Turaga vary between all colors. What to Do There is also some interactivity in the guild. If someone were to join Zuto Nui, they could choose a job (pretty much any job, the most popular being a soldier) and start working. If they become part of the Zuto Nuian Army, they can train and learn Sapphire until they rise up to Sergeant, Commander, General, and then Agent. Agents are Zuto Nui's top fighters and spies. All the Agents are either undefeated or close to it, they all have a natural skill in fighting, and their abilities to spy and scheme are second to none. Newcomers to Zuto Nui can train with trainers they made up themselves (or trainers I give them), then they can prove to the Agents ( a.k.a. me) that they are worthy enough to be promoted. History The original Zuto Nui was directly underneath Mata Nui. It was the Metru Nui that everyone knew about, before that age began. The "Zutorans" sailed to the barren land from an unknown location, and they began building. Their building continued for the longest time (over a century!) until eventually, Zuto Nui was an urban city. The island prospered under Mata Zuto's guidance, and then suddenly, the Great Being abandoned them. The Matoran there did not know what to do, and panic arose. A century passed of chaos and separation, and then Karzahni took the island by storm and led an age of darkness and labor. This lasted for 5,000 years, until another spirit, Mata Nui, descended from the heavens and banished Karzahni from Zuto Nui. Order returned to the island over time, and in an effort to erase all traces of Mata Zuto from history, Mata Nui had the name of the island changed to Metru Nui. About 2 decades later, Toa began washing up on the island, and soon after, Metru Nui got its first Turaga, Turaga Dume. Many people forgot about Mata Zuto's rule, but a few still remembered. Most of the people who remembered ended up pledging their allegiance to Makuta and eventually became Agents. Others took a different path and kept Mata Zuto out of their conversations, embracing Mata Nui's 3 virtues instead. The people who worshipped Mata Nui seemed to be having a much easier life than the future Agents. They were persecuted all the time (and rightfully so, since most of them turned into criminals). The followers of Mata Zuto had no choice but to hide in the shadows, in caves, in Kofo Jaga nests. Some followers even fled to other islands, such as Mua Nui (or this new region). After Makuta's 2nd defeat on Mata Nui, the Agents realized that something needed to be done soon. They made their way to a far off island and started a guild there, recreating Zuto Nui and continuing the principles of Mata Zuto. Downfall Zuto Nui's leader, Worula, began passing laws that he would make apply to all of Terros Nui. His goal was to put the Zuto Nui Regime above all others, even the former leader of the island, Archon. Their "courage" (as citizens would call it) did not sit well with a far-away guild called CORtech, and when Worula declared that all of Terros Nui belonged to him, things boiled over. War broke out, and it did not end in Zuto Nui's favor. Much thanks to a rebel Agent named Likeron, the magic crystals used to power Zuto Nui's superweapon were stolen, and the "spaceship" (the superweapon known as the Soul Seeker) crashed into the group of Zuto Nuiian vessels in naval battle. Mata Zuto was on this ship, and being broken from the hypnotism of the Sapphire Crystal, he realized all the evils he had done and lost the will to live. The mask that was used by the spaceship to absorb souls -- the Kanohi Ma-Taru -- was broken in the impact and its spirit seeped out. The spirit absorbed the Great Being's life force, and then proceeded to absorb the life energy of the Agents who were fighting against CORtech and their allies. This spirit turned out to be a Makuta, and it absorbed the bodies of two Toa who fought in the Zuto Nui War: Luka and Ra'lhen. Now having a body, Ma-Taru summoned his legions to the city of Zuto Nui as opposing forces plummeted the structures. Finally, they noticed Ma-Taru and thought it best to leave the fallen city. Many citizens tried to escape as well, and some did. However, most of the people of Zuto Nui were trapped inside the ruins of the city and enslaved by Ma-Taru's Mentar. As for Likeron, upon leaving the fallen city, he promised to one day return and rescue the people there from Ma-Taru's rule. It's Status Now An assault led by Captain Panderghast and Colonel Spade drove the Mentar (BZPRPG) from Death Haven and rescued the Zuto Nuiian slaves. The remains of the city were leveled in the process, but the citizens were allowed to live their lives in Metru Nui. The Zuto Nuiians have retained their virtues and culture despite everything that's happened. It's known that durable and stable cultures like these tend to make a comeback sooner or later... Category:Locations (BZPRPG)